No Arthur, It's not Enchanted
by wallACEwho
Summary: Reincarnation Fic: Merlin comes home to find Arthur facing down a terrible foe. The Television.


Just a little reincarnation fic that sprung to mind. Nothing serious. All credit to my friend Phantomreviewer for BETAing and knocking this into shape.

**N****o Arthur. It isn't Enchanted **

Merlin has always known that helping Arthur adapt to the modern world wouldn't be easy. Filling him in on what had happened had been difficult. Explaining what mobiles were had been interesting.

"_What are those little boxes everyone seems to have?" _

"_They're called phones Arthur. They help people communicate with each other." _

"_Why don't they just talk to each other?" _

"_Sometimes people are far away and they want to talk to each other immediately."_

_Arthur frowned, "So they are like messenger pigeons?" _

_Merlin laughed, "A bit. Only less messy." _

But this. This was just hilarious. _

Merlin let himself into his flat and nearly burst out laughing. When the pair of them had got back the night before after a week's hard travel, he had tried to show Arthur around, but he had been so exhausted, that Merlin hadn't been convinced that he had taken it all in. At least now he had his proof.

He went into the kitchen and put the food away. Finding stuff that Arthur would recognise had been hard, but he had picked up some steaks, chicken, fruit and a lot of ale. It was bottled and he knew it wouldn't be perfect, but it was the best he could fine. He hoped it would be enough. Then he returned to the living room, and surveyed the scene before him. Arthur had moved the sofa forward and was crouched behind it in what his former manservant recognised as his hunting posture. He was staring at the television, with the look of suspicion that Merlin had often seen him use around magical objects like the Cup of Life.

At least Arthur seemed to have got the hang of modern clothing. Merlin had adapted quiet easily to the concept of jeans and t-shirts but on for the first few days of their journey, Merlin had had as before help his friend dress. This morning however he had managed to dress himself, though Merlin noted wryly, his shirt was inside out.

He hadn't wanted to leave Arthur alone, and for the first two nights after he had found him, he hadn't slept, staying up to watch over his friend instead. But they needed food, and when Merlin had checked in on him, he had been sleeping soundly, so he had thought it okay to go.

Finally he stepped into the room, "Is there a problem Arthur?"

"Get down," Arthur said waving his arm, "Someone could be watching us."

"Like who?"

"I don't know," Arthur whispered, "Whoever is on the other side of that…..thing," he waved an arm at the innocuous TV in the corner of the room.

"You mean the television." Merlin said pulling Arthur to his feet.

"Yes," Arthur said, "What is it? He continued to glare at the offending object "Magic? A crystal ball of some sort? "

Merlin sat down, "What happened?"

Arthur staid standing, arms crossed, "I woke up and you were gone. I thought about trying to find you but..." He grimaced, "But I don't think I'm strong enough to go out yet. And last night, when we got here, you said this place was safe. So I decided to stay put. Where were you anyway?"

"I was out getting some shopping in." Merlin said, "I left you a note. Didn't you see it?"

Arthur shook his head. Merlin sighed, pulled a piece of paper off the coffee table and held it under Arthur's nose

_Arthur_

_Just gone out to get some food. I'll be back soon_

_Merlin_

"Oh that," Arthur said, "I couldn't read it."

Merlin sighed. He hadn't thought about how much language had changed over the centuries. Something else he would have to do.

"Anyway I found those," Arthur continued pointing at the TV remotes sticking out from underneath the sofa, "When I picked one up, that thing came alive." The once and future king pointed at the television, "There are _people _inside it Merlin."

Merlin ran a hand though his hair and took a deep breath, "It's not magic Arthur," he began

"I mean I don't know if the people live inside the box or if I'm just seeing what they're doing. If I can see them, can they see me?" He looked around, his hand clenched around a non-existent sword. "We should destroy it. I would have done. But I thought I'd ask you first. You're a sorcerer. How do we stop it?"

Merlin sighed. How could he explain a television in a way that Arthur would understand? Radio waves would probably make less sense that magic. "Okay," he said, "You know paintings?" Arthur nodded, "Well first someone found a way to take instant paintings without you having to sit for hours and then someone else found a way to make paintings come to life inside that box."

Arthur still looked suspicious, "What exactly is it for?"

"It's informative," Merlin explained, "We look at the pictures and they let me keep track of what's going on in the world. It'll be useful."

"And it's not evil?"

Merlin shook his head, "It's defiantly not evil." He stood up, "Would it help if I gave you another tour? Explained things to you, now you're more awake."

Arthur nodded, "But first I need breakfast." He sat back down on the sofa, "Go on."

Merlin rolled his eyes, and made his way towards the kitchen. Some things never changed, no matter what century.

Please Review: It helps me improve.


End file.
